


Cuffed

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: While sorting through The Men Of Letters storage room, you and Dean come across something very interesting.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 21





	Cuffed

“How did we get stuck doing inventory?”

You chuckle at the obvious annoyance in Dean’s question but knowing Dean, he wasn’t trying all that hard to hide it. 

The both of you were in the storage room of the Men of Letters bunker, checking dusty boxes and file cabinets for any materials or objects Sam might have missed during his first look through. Admittedly, spending your morning in a dark and damp storage room was never on your list of things to do but Dean had owed Sam a favor. It was a task meant for Dean alone but both you and Dean knew you never could stand a chance against Dean’s begging pout. 

“It was either this or scrubbing the bathrooms.” You remind the hunter, your eyes lifting off of the handy clipboard the Men of Letters had left behind to glance at him. 

Dean groans behind you, angry muttering following the grumpy sound. “It feels like it’s taking forever. “ He says, his slippers scuffing along the concrete floor. 

You scribble on the form in your hand, ignoring Dean’s complaints for a few minutes. There’s shuffling going on at his side of the room. The sounds of file drawers being opened and closed fill the area, loud dramatic sighs accompanying them as Dean rustles through the contents. You roll your eyes at your boyfriend’s actions, finding his behavior this side of adorable. You put down your clipboard with a sigh of your own and turn to face the disgruntled hunter. 

Dean’s still in his pajamas, Sam asking Dean his favor In the middle of breakfast. The gray robe he’s weirdly fond of is hanging on a hook on the back of the door. The black tee he’s wearing shows off his biceps as he flexes and reaches for items, the hem of it just riding up and showing a sliver of his stomach every now and then. His sleep pants are knotted tight around his hips but the pant legs dangle loosely around the comfy slippers you got him last Christmas. He looks adorably grumpy with his bedridden hair, dark blonde spikes sticking out in every direction and eyebrows furrowed with unwillingness. 

“If you would actually help me,” You say as Dean continues to pick up a bottle filled with clear liquid. “Instead of playing with the  Safflower  Oil.” He swirls the bottle, watching the liquid move with it, and then promptly puts it back in its place. “We’d be done sooner.”

“You sound like Sam.” Dean pouts as he moves on to another box. 

You glare at your boyfriend and when Dean finally looks your way he holds his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, fine.”

He walks towards you when you acknowledge his apology, slumping against your back when you turn back to the clipboard you left on a desk. You grunt under the extra weight but make no moves to shrug him off. Dean’s warm against your skin and his arms wrapping around your waist is welcome. Your boyfriend places his head onto your shoulder, his face resting on your cheek. 

“You know, we can just say we did inventory and go back to sleep.” Dean basically purrs in your ear and you have to take a second to collect yourself. The idea was so tempting but Dean had roped you into this task and you were going to finish it. 

“Or,” You start, showing Dean the progress you made on the custom form on your clipboard. “You can look through this shelf and I’ll mark it down.”

Dean hums reluctantly, the sound rumbling against your spine, and you miss his body heat when the hunter separates himself from your back. 

“Fine.” He sighs, his slippers scuffing against the floor as he walks. “We’ll finish this writing down all of this unnecessary crap and then we’ll go back to bed.” 

“That’s the spirit.” You smile, watching Dean as he roots around a box at random and pulls out an object. 

“One really old and rusted compass. God, these dudes were such losers.” 

* * *

“They have not one, not two, but ten maps of Kansas.” Dean says over an hour later, exasperated as he fans out the multiple yellow pamphlets in front of his face. “Why ten? These dudes have serious hoarding problems.”

You chuckle as you write down the items down on the form, agreeing with Dean even as you continue to work. “I guess their motto is ‘The more, the merrier.” You offer.

“Yeah, for who?” Dean drops the thick maps back into the cardbox he found them in. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when we found that massive pile of porn magazines.”

He slides the box back in its spot on the shelf and moves on to the next one. “Well, those were kept out of necessity.” Dean replies rather quickly. 

“Necessity?” You repeat, an eyebrow perched up high in disbelief. 

“Necessity.” Dean confirms, going back to the shelf he was currently working his way though. 

Dean plucks the next box off of the metal bookcase, his green eyes widening at the contents inside. His pink mouth slowly carving out into a smile. 

“Well, well, well,” The hunter taunts, lowering the box onto the floor and kneeling beside it. “Maybe these bookworms had a kinky side.”

Intrigued, you walk over to where Dean is kneeling and peer into the box. Metal gleams underneath the fluorescent lighting of the storage room and you mimic Dean’s low crouch to get a better look. 

At first, you register the multiple chains, noticing varying degrees of rusted chain links of many lengths and sizes fillIng up the space. Circle cuffs seems to be buried under the links and you’re confused on what you’re seeing. Dean digs into the box, the chains rustling as he pulls one of them out of the pile. 

Dean is grinning like a lunatic as he holds up a pair of handcuffs, his eyebrows wagging suggestively as the light gleams off the metal. 

“You idiot,” You laugh, pushing at your boyfriend’s shoulder. The action doesn’t diminish Dean’s giddy smile and he starts to pull on the cuffs. “They most likely used these to restrain monsters; not for sex.”

Dean just laughs to himself as he runs his fingers over the shiny metal. He digs into the box once you’re done speaking, his wide grin getting impossibly wider. The chains rustles and makes noise as he makes his way down towards the bottom and pulls up a pair of red fur lined handcuffs. 

Your jaw drops at the sight of them, surprised at the diverse look of the cuffs, and unconsciously reach out to touch them. The fur felt soft enough under your fingertips, dust floating out of the stiff fabric, and you can’t help but to think about what the Men of Letters were up to during their downtime. 

“I have never been so proud of dead people before.” Dean says, fidgeting with the key that’s placed in the lock. 

“Dean,” You chide, still fascinated about his find. You can faintly feel the metal cuff underneath the fur. 

You’ve thought about using fur-lined handcuffs in the bedroom but always had reservations about using them. You’ve been handcuffed before and didn’t find the experience enjoyable due to the scars around your wrist but with the smoothness of these handcuffs, you can feel your interest peaking again. 

The key finally turns under Dean’s fingers, the cuff releasing slightly before Dean eagerly pulls it open. 

“It still works!” He exclaims triumphantly, working quickly to unlock the other wrist. 

“And you didn’t want to take inventory.” You say, watching as Dean successfully opens the second furry cuff. 

The look on your boyfriend’s face makes you smile, his excitement a devious spark in his green eyes. The face splitting smile was a little worrisome but even you understand Dean’s glee about the surprising discovery. Dean places the open cuffs around his own wrists, twirling his hand around as he tests out the feel of them. 

“How do they feel?” You ask.

Dean’s focused on the soft fur, humming as he twists around in the covered metal. “Not bad for being stuck in a box for over fifty years.” He moves his wrists out as far as he can, pulling the short chain taunt as he tests out the strength. “It’s a sturdy one.” 

He slips his hands out of the open cuffs, pulling the cuffs open wide before presenting them to you. “Here, try them out Y/N.” 

You take the handcuffs from Dean and inspect the fur covered restraints. “I’m just glad the men of letters at least knew how to have fun.” 

You laugh as you slip your wrists into the cuffs. The fabric is soft on your skin. You grow comfortable with the sensation of furry metal on your arm and you carefully close the cuff around your wrist. The teeth of the cuff lock into place as you get the ring to the right size around you. You let the handcuffs dangle from your wrist, showing Dean the perfect fit. 

“Dean, check it out!” 

You look up from your new attached accessory to see Dean ogling at the crude bracelet. There’s obvious interest in his eyes and as the few seconds pass by in silence, you start to recognize Dean’s expression. His eyes follow the fur covered handcuffs as you move your wrist around. 

“You look good in them, Y/N.” Dean’s voice is raspy as he speaks, one of his hands tugging at the front of his sleep pants. His movement stirred something inside of your gut, little tendrils of lust moving through your belly. 

“I do, huh?” You say, just observing Dean’s stilted movements. 

You’ve been dating the green eyed hunter long enough to know when he’s turned on. You don’t blame him though, the handcuffs seem to awaken something primal in you too. 

“We could try it out…” You suggest with a small smile, slowly caressing the red material around your skin. 

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Dean nearly growls, a predatory smile now spreading across his lips. 

Dean shoves the box in front of him aside, the cardboard scraping across the cement floor as he surges up to his knees and kisses you. His hands cup around your neck, pulling you closer as his tongue licks at your mouth and snakes its way past your lips. You moan against the rough kiss, your fingers clinging to Dean’s sleep shirt so they can have something to do. 

Your fingers dig into your boyfriend’s shirt, not stopping until they spread themselves against Dean’s chest. Dean’s hands find their way into your hair, his own long fingers tugging at the strands as he devours your mouth. 

Little whimpers escape your throat as the two of you kneel and make out. The heat in your belly spreads throughout your body, lighting up every nerve with a desperate need. Dean pulls away from your wet kiss, putting an inch of space between the two of you to catch his breath. 

You take a deep breath of your own as you watch Dean scramble to his feet, his panting loud in your ears. You watch mindlessly as Dean fully stands, taking note of the bulge tenting his pj pants. Dean holds out his hands towards you and you waste no time in taking them and getting to your feet.

Dean uses his strength to pull you up, the momentum causing you to stumble into Dean’s firm body and feel the thick outline of his dick. Dean groans at the contact, the noise hot and low in your ear, as his hips roll hard against yours. 

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, his hands roaming down your side and sliding across to palm at your ass. He squeezes the flesh there before covering your mouth with his again. 

You rock your hips against his crotch this time, doing it again to feel Dean’s thickness. The sensation causes Dean to bite your lip, the hunter massaging the flesh between his teeth  as he invades your personal space . He guides you backwards and you go willingly, more invested in Dean’s tongue and hot cock to realize where you’re headed. 

Dean leads you back a few steps, stopping only when your back hits the thin metal edge of one of the shelves. You pull away from your boyfriend to check out your new position. Dean also takes stock of your new location, looking around to see what he has you pressed up against. Dean lifts a massive hand to lay on the edge of the frame, steadying the slight wobble of the shelf before lowering his head to kiss you again. 

You moan against his mouth, whining as the seconds go by and no attention has been given to your growing wetness.

“Dean,” You cry, rubbing hard against your boyfriend’s thigh. Your fingers rake through his hair, nails scratching across his scalp to capture his attention. “I need you.”

Dean hums low in his throat in response, his hands traveling down your arms as he breathes you in. “I need you too, Baby.” His fingers finally wrap themselves around the fur lined handcuff you completely forgot about. He grips your wrist firmly and tugs you away from the rusting metal of the bookshelf, spinning you so that you’re now facing it.

“Trust me on this.” Dean whispers in your ear, his front plastered all over your back. His body heat soaks through your thin sleepwear to your skin and you were willing to do anything to get his skin on yours.

“Okay,” You breathe.Your hips seem to roll back against Dean’s on their own accord, your ass grinding against Dean’s thick erection. 

Dean groans, his own hips following your ass and copying your previous movement. "You're gonna be the death of me." You hear Dean mutter. The statement makes you smile, leaving a fluttering feeling in your stomach that has nothing to do with lust. 

Dean removes his crotch from your bottom, his hands and chest the only remaining point of contact between you two. He moves his hands first, his calloused grip moving up your arm to your clamped wrist and over to the dangling handcuff. 

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, Y/N." Dean says, raising your arms up so that they're resting against the shelf above your head. He tugs on the handcuff a little until he could pull it around the metal beam of the shelf. 

You watch Dean's hands as they work, his fingers prying open the other cuff and placing it around your bare wrist. He closes the bracelet so that its snug but loose enough to turn your wrist without snagging skin. 

You pull at your new restraints, both testing the chain, which is taut on the other side of the pole, and the cuffs which are doing its job in keeping you tethered. The red fur helps dull the sting of metal when you pull too hard but also sends sparks of arousal whenever the fabric flits across your skin. 

"Good?" Dean asks, his hands now gliding over your torso, skimming over your breasts, stomach and now just hovering over your waist. 

"Good." You confirm in shaky breath, eager to find out what Dean is going to do to you next. 

Dean's hands settle on your hips, the seconds ticking by as he just stands behind you. You start to get impatient as you wait, your arms beginning to burn in their raised position. Not being able to face Dean isn't helping your nerves, your breath quickening as you wait for Dean to touch you anywhere else. 

You were about to glance over your shoulder to make sure Dean still wanted to do this, when Dean's hands suddenly gripped your pajama pants and yanked them down to your ankles. You gasped at the abruptness and the fresh air hitting your bare ass. 

"Fuck," Dean moaned, his hands cupping your ass as his hot breath caresses your ear. He squeezes at the flesh causing you to moan into your arm. “You look good like this, Y/N.” 

You push back into his hands, not going/moving far because of the cuffs. 

“Dean,” You whine, grinding your ass into his palms as best as you could. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Dean squeezes you one more time before he removes his hands from your skin, stepping back and taking his body heat with him. You hear a rustle of fabric behind you, a few quick moments passing by before Dean’s plastered against your back once again. 

You feel his heated cock pressed against your bare thigh, Dean’s hips rocking against you as his hands make their way to your crotch. His fingers trail down into your wetness, the thick digits sliding in between your slick covered folds.

“Wet already, Y/N.” Dean’s voice is gruff in your ear, desperation in his tone even as his fingers slowly rub at you. “Didn’t know the handcuffs would be such a turn on for you.” 

You pull at the handcuffs once, the metal shelf noisily shifting against the concrete floor. 

“I’m at your mercy,” You breathe, your legs trembling as Dean’s fingers find your hole and circles around it. You shift your legs so that Dean has more room to move, your back arching a little as you find a comfortable position. “And all you want to do is talk?”

Dean laughs at your question, one finger sliding into your warmth. “So eager.” 

You bite back your moan as he slips his finger to the tip and adding a second one. He starts a slow pumping motion and you have to bury your face into the crook of your arm to stop the sounds coming from your throat. 

The cuffs dig into your wrists a little, the metal sure to leave imprints against your skin, as you try to follow Dean’s fingers. He removes his fingers from your pussy, pressing up against you as he guides his cock to your now empty hole. 

The tip of his dick slides between your aroused pussy lips, sending sparks through your body before he starts to press in. 

Dean pushes in slowly, your mouth falling open as his girth stretches out your velvet walls. He doesn’t stop until his hips are flush against your ass, grinding against your skin as he acclimates to your sopping wet cunt. 

“We have to try this in the bedroom.” Dean’s voice sound strained, his large hands spanning over your back before trailing up to your arms. His fingertips brush against the red fur of the handcuffs, pulling at your wrist to see how much further you can go. 

Dean’s hips are stock still behind you so you took it upon yourself to rock yourself on his dick. Your boyfriend groans loudly at the slick slide and you do it again with a smug smile on your face. The chain gives some slack as you move forward but quickly tightens when you meet Dean’s pelvis. 

“You want my cock, Y/N?” Dean snaps his hips, fucking up into you once with a grunt. 

You nod at Dean’s question, your voice gone as you relish the sensation of having Dean’s length moving inside of you. He pulls out and fucks back in in a steady rhythm, his pace gaining momentum as he grips at your hips.

Your arms are shaking as Dean pounds into you, the shelf wobbling a little as your fingers scrabble to grab at the metal to keep your balance. The sound of skin slapping together fills the room, your moans a steady accompaniment to the hot sounds. Dean’s hands finally leave their spot on your hips and trail up to cup your bouncing tits. You straighten up as best you could, the handcuffs restricting you from meeting his chest. 

Dean meets you halfway, his body heat enveloping you as his front covers your spine. He kneads at your breasts, his calloused fingers pinching at your erect nipples whenever your hips bucked back against his dick. His added weight causes your arms to pull at the cuffs but you don’t mind the slight sting, the sensation lost within the various points of pleasure. 

You feel lips along your neck, Dean kissing you as his hips continues a steady thrust. You follow Dean’s hips as he fucks, not caring when the handcuff chain catches against the shelf again and prevents you from getting closer. The tell tale fluttering in your gut tells your that you are close to your orgasm, Dean hitting your sweet spot with accurate precision. 

Your fingers clench and unclenches around air as Dean continues to drive his cock into you. Pleasure starts to bloom out from your gut and spreads throughout your body to hit every single nerve. You hear yourself pant as your orgasm starts to near and you gather enough sense to tell Dean as such.

“I’m- I’m close Dean.” You breathe, moving up to stand on your tiptoes to gain a better angle. 

Dean groans at the change, fully burying himself into your wet cunt as he catches his breath. “Me too Y/N.” 

His hands leave your tits and wrap around your waist as he fills his lungs. He takes a few steps forward, shuffling your pliant body closer to the shelf in front of you. You go easily, stopping only when the cold metal of the shelf presses into your stomach. Your hands curl around the metal rod now that you could do so comfortably. Dean starts to move once you gripped the shelf tightly, the power of his thrusts moving the rack slightly. 

You don’t really feel the edge of the shelves digging into your belly, chest, and thighs, just the feel of Dean’s length stretching you out overwhelming all of your senses. You can feel Dean lifting your knee to rest it on one of the lower shelves, giving the hunter a smoother slide as he bucks into you. The new position ramps up the beginning signs of your orgasm, your pussy clenching around his thick girth. 

Dean groans against your ear as your velvet walls pulsate around his dick, his hips slowing down to deep lunges. “Fuck,” He curses, “You were made for this.” 

You hold onto the shelf as your orgasm rolls through you, the chain of the handcuff catching on the rod as your body trembles. Dean’s hips buck into you a couple more times before he follows you off of the edge. He tightens his arms around you, squeezing you close to his own body as he spills his release into your warmth. You move your arm to get your hands on Dean, to grip at any part of him you can reach, but are stopped short when the handcuffs are pulled to their limit. 

You let out a breath of frustration, letting your arms rest against the metal since you can’t do much else sandwiched between Dean and the bookshelf. Dean pulls himself out of you slowly and you savor the lingering sensation of being full as he withdraws himself. 

You lower your leg from the shelf once Dean takes a step away from you. You can hear the rustle of Dean’s sleep pants being pulled up behind you and you rotate your wrists to get the feeling back in them as you wait. 

Dean covers your back after a few moments, his arms blanketing over your own as his hands take hold of the furry cuffs. He inserts the key into the left lock, placing kisses on your neck as he turns it. You moan happily as his lips move in a trail over your shoulder, leaning into the caress when the cuff snaps open. The hunter glides your wrist out of the now loose restraint, rubbing over the pink raw skin before guiding your arms down to your side. 

He turns you around so that you’re now facing him, his wide smile contagious as he ducks his head down to kiss you. You can’t help but smile against your boyfriend’s mouth as you kiss, completely satisfied and content, your hands running through his hair as you melt into him. 

Dean breaks the kiss by laughing, moving his head back an inch as you watch. 

“What?” You say chuckling, curious on what Dean was thinking about. 

“I really have to thank the Men of Letters.” Dean answers, reaching up to shake the handcuff that was still hanging from your right wrist. “Didn’t know the nerds knew how to have a good time.” 

You roll your eyes at Dean, laughing a little as your eyes drift to the abandoned box of handcuffs on the floor. “Maybe we don’t log in all of the handcuffs and take these into your room?” You suggest, chuckling a little as Dean’s eyes grow wide.

“Smartest idea I heard all day.” 


End file.
